


ave, imperator

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Renperor, Seduction to the Dark Side, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Dark Side Wins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рано или поздно любой истории приходит конец.





	ave, imperator

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ave, imperator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017936) by [reddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddy/pseuds/reddy). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

— На колени, — негромко приказал он, и всеобъемлющее пламя его мощи опасно лизнуло спину.

Рей подчинилась.

— Пощады, великий император. Я умоляю о пощаде!

Слова пузырились в горле, мешая дышать, словно бурлящая густая кровь. Вышло так, что это последнее испытание оказалось самым тяжким из всех. Ей довелось беспомощно наблюдать, как медленно, но верно редеет строй Сопротивления, как друзья погибают один за другим, как отчаяние и смерть соревнуются друг с другом в беспощадной игре под названием «война»…

Но сейчас ей казалось, что она вырывает собственную душу, чтобы преподнести ему на блюдечке.

Прошло три года с тех пор, как их пути разошлись, и она захлопнула свою сторону Уз, заперев ее на глухой замок.

Он изменился. Черты лица заострились, стали более жесткими и сдержанными — по контрасту с его безумием. Ей немного не хватало того исполненного неистовства откровенного мужчины, но тем не менее дикая темная притягательность, исходившая от него, до сих пор вызывала у нее мурашки по коже

Частенько после прощания она чувствовала его — слабое эхо требовательного приказа впустить его, образ протянутой алчной руки, жаждущей заполучить ее целиком. Но раньше она еще никогда не позволяла себе открыть сознание и взглянуть в лицо кошмару.

Вчера это случилось в первый раз. Преграда пала по ее воле, и Узы вспыхнули, как дремлющая боль от застарелой раны. У нее закружилась голова от нахлынувшего вожделения, которое ей не принадлежало.

Он нашел ее в считанные часы.

А теперь оглядывал с ног до головы с жестоким безразличием.

— Дети будут жить.

Рей упала перед его троном, почти касаясь лбом пола. Внутри разливались благодарность и ненависть, и обе эти эмоции опасно перекликались друг с другом.

Но о большем она не мечтала. Лишь бы близняшки Финна и Роуз увидели завтрашний рассвет.

Император Рен кивнул стражникам, и те, приблизившись к Рей, освободили ее руки от оков.

Должно быть, при обретенных власти и величии он чувствовал себя в высшей степени уверенно, раз дозволял ей эту толику свободы.

— Так и есть, — спокойно изрек он, глядя вдаль. — Любые твои планы — я узнаю. Любые намерения — предвижу. Убить меня невозможно.

Рей впилась в него обжигающим взглядом, представляя, как бешеные тиски Силы сжимают его горло.

Его губы скривились в пренебрежительной усмешке.

— Тебе следовало поумнеть.

Рей провела рукой по вспотевшему лбу.

— Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

— И все же некоторые меняются… Удивительнейшим образом… Посмотрим, сколько продержишься ты до того, как сломаешься, — добавил он своим неизменным голосом, слишком вкрадчивым для ее напряженных нервов.

Его сила мягко — без заметных усилий с его стороны — подняла Рей над полом. Память услужливо подкинула воспоминание о Сноуке. Но незримая рука, обвившая горло, была тошнотворно теплой.

— Ты так долго бегала от меня. Это того стоило? Ведь теперь ты окажешься взаперти навечно.

Грудь сдавило от ненависти, смешанной с болью, разочарованием и тоской. Всем своим существом Рей налегла на Узы, и на мгновение чужая хватка ослабла — прежде чем резко возобновиться с новой силой.

Ее вздернуло выше, почти на уровень его трона.

— Повтори, — еле слышно прошептал он обволакивающим голосом.

Рей стиснула зубы. Она ощущала, как его пальцы втягивают ее душу в ужасные путы ядовитых Уз.

И тогда на краткий миг он снова очутился в ее голове, дав почувствовать всю тяжесть своего присутствия, горячую нужду обладать ею полностью, пока не останется ни малейшей незапятнанной частички.

— Пощады, великий император, — с яростью выдавила она. — Я умоляю о пощаде!..

В его глазах отражалась бездонная бездна Тьмы.

По его кивку Рей кулем рухнула на пол и неловко приподнялась, опираясь на локти.

— Ты не пожелала присоединиться ко мне и стать мне равной. Что ж, я с удовольствием научу тебя подчиняться.

Он махнул рукой. Стражники подняли Рей и потащили прочь.

Обернувшись, Рей не отводила глаз от него так долго, как только могла, мысленно посылая на его голову все известные проклятия — те, что она выучила, пока жила в пустыне, и помнила до сих пор.

Кайло Рен хмыкнул, и раздавшийся смешок эхом прошелся по ее телу, будто пытаясь отыскать все забытые, но не исчезнувшие лазейки.

« _Мне не хватало тебя, пустынная крыска_ , — в голове снова раздался знакомый голос, ее неизменный преследователь. —  _А ты скучала по мне?_ »

Она промолчала, ведь Кайло Рену был прекрасно известен ответ.


End file.
